When servicing shoe brakes of, for example, the so called Bendix type, it is necessary to remove and later replace the retainer discs on the hold-down springs and also to remove and later replace the shoe-to-anchor springs. In the past, two or three separate hand tools have been required to perform these several different operations. Such tools are relatively costly and easily lost or misplaced, wherefore a single tool for performing all of these different operations would be desirable. Moreover, the prior art brake service tools have not been entirely satisfactory from an operational point of view as, for example, in attaching the shoe-to-anchor springs to the anchor pin and in removing and attaching the hold down retainer discs. With many of the prior art tools it is necessary, or at least more convenient, for the mechanic to place his fingers on or in close proximity to the springs being removed or reapplied, and this procedure commonly results in injury to the mechanic's fingers particularly with the high spring rate springs now being used in automobile and truck brakes.